


I made all the right mistakes [ Art ]

by RedDove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmates, Swan Queen Supernova 2019 (Once Upon a Time), swan queen fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDove/pseuds/RedDove





	I made all the right mistakes [ Art ]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anotherouatwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherouatwriter/gifts).

"Look princess, I'm not gonna beg, you in or not?" 

"For the record, I'm a Queen, not a princess."

[](https://imgur.com/uwS76N3)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I made all the right mistakes (and stumbled into you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418128) by [anotherouatwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherouatwriter/pseuds/anotherouatwriter)


End file.
